Let 'er Rip
by Crazy-girl4
Summary: Summery inside. R/R.


Hey! I'm back! The main Character in this story is Kari. I hate stories where Kari is always whimpy and clinging to others! In this story she's a major Tomboy. She's going out with a guy named Sammy King. In this story the digidestend lives in a small Town in the USA called, Lincoln Maine. The older digidestend are all around 21. the younger one's are around 18. So go ahead and read.  
  
chap. 1: Maybe......  
  
Let 'er Rip  
  
18 year-old Kari Kamyia sat down on the pavement. Sammy turned to see what she was doing. "I thought we were playing basketball, what gives?" She rolled her eye's as she repeated the answer for the fifth time. "TK said that Matt and him were gonna play with us today. Do you have a problem with that?" "Yah, as a matter of fact I do! I don't want you flirting with him. He see's you tons more then I do. It's not fair. He SLEEPS at your house, and your friends LIKE him!" Kari just glared at her boyfriend. "I told you Sammy, he's my best friend. I've known him my whole life, if you say that it's your love or his friendship....... I'll choose him!" "What are we doing? Kari, I love you. I know you wouldn't be with me if you liked him. I mean, you'd be with him since he likes you as more then a friend." Kari was surprised, but Sammy didn't notice. "Hey here they come! TK, Matt come on!" Kari looked up as they ran over. TK was wearing his basketball uniform, which looked just like Kari's because their school only had a boys basketball team so they were forced to let Kari join. Sammy and Matt were both wearing shorts and a University of Maine T-Shirt. They just looked at eachother. "You ready to loose Ishdia?" "Forget it..... Sammantha." "Oh you're gonna die!" Kari and TK just laughed. "Don't kill eachother yet! We wanna play first." "Yah, what she said." Kari looked at TK. His perfect smile, his blonde hair hanging in his face, and those eye's, she always lost herself in his gaze. She heard some screaming. It was Mindy, the head cheerleader. TK looked over in her direction. "Brad and Chris are coming." Kari looked over to Sammy's friends. They saw her at the same time. "Kari, Sammy! Hey, what cha doin with these losers?" Kari looked at Chris. "They're my friends, now don't you have some beer to go sell?" Chris looked at Kari with a death glare. "I don't sell BEER, I sell hard drugs. And if any of y'all squeel again then y'all be dead." Kari had told the police that Sammy, Chris, and Brad were selling illegall drugs, and sent them to jail for 2 weeks, but they got out because the police couldn't find any drugs. Sammy and Kari started to go out because it was that or they'd shoot her. He liked her, so she couldn't break up with him without being killed. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, but that TK was, and told her to just go along with it. She'd only be off the hook if the Police got evidence they were drug dealers, or he broke up with her. She'd tried despertly to make him hate her, but she was just making herself respect him more. Sammy pushed Chris away. "If you're not gonna play then get off the court." "OK. But you're coming tonight right?" "Yah. Kari and I will be there." "See ya." TK looked at Kari. "Where are you going?" "A party." "Is that a good idea." "No." "And you're still going?" "I'm a big girl TK, I can take care of myself." TK backed off. Then she heard Sammy yell check. While she dribbled past everyone one word rang through her mind. A word she'd never had said to TK, or anyone for that matter. 'Maybe.....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chap. 1 finished. What do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Got suggestions? I might use them. R/R!  
  
Diclaimer: Sammy, Chris, and Brad are mine. Nothing else.  
  
CONTEST: I'm having a contest. Write a short digimon romance fic and e-mail it to Angelbabe940@hotmail.com by September 1st 2003. Put you're fanfiction name at the bottom of the story. The subject of the e-mail should be STORY or CONTEST. I'll post my favorite stories on the site. My #1 favorite story will get it's author advertised on my profile, and will get to tell me the subject of a 1 chapter story they want me to write and dedicate to them. So have fun! (NO R RATED STORIES) 


End file.
